Bluebells
by idris-institute
Summary: Everyone in her school thinks Annie Cresta is a psycho girl. No one sees her for who she really is, except for the gorgeous, notorious, Finnick Odair. But will Annie trust Finnick, or will she just push him away? AU
1. Mockingbird

**HEY EVERYONE! This is my first fanfic :0 I hope you love it! I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters below. I also do not own the poem, it's by Breana Strang. See you later lovelies!**

**~idris-institute**

* * *

Annie's POV

"Hey Annie!"

I turn around to see Finnick Odair walking toward me with his snobby friends. Why does he of all people want to talk to me?

"Wanna go to prom with me?" Finnick says, grinning. I stare at him with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious," I deadpan," Please go away." A tiny flash of hurt appears in his clear green eyes, but I know it's not for real. Finnick just sighs and walks away.

"Hey there psycho," Clove says meanly," Why don't you just kill yourself. There's nothing for you to live for. After all, you're just a crazy girl who wallows in self pity!" Cato and Glimmer laugh loudly. My cheeks flush even though I know I should just ignore them. But what they say is true. I am just a lonely crazy girl.

"Did you really think Finnick would ask you? It was a freaking dare. You are so pathetic," Glimmer spits. A dare? A small part of me is disappointed. I know better than to think that the beautiful popular Finnick Odair would ever care about me. I don't know what I did to make them hate me so much. But it doesn't matter really, because I will never fit in. I don't think I can take much more of this. One more word and I'll break.

I rush out of the cafeteria and into the woods before I start to cry. I sit there for hours calming my heartbeats, and listening to the birds. I hear footsteps approaching me, and I try to leave, but it's too late. Finnick comes into the clearing and spots me, with grimy tears streaked down my face. He looks surprised to see me.

"Annie? Why are you here?" He asks gently.

"Uh. Why are _you_ here?" Stupid question Annie. Very stupid indeed. He grins a little and walks toward me.

"This is my secret hideout. I usually hang here after school. Kinda to take a break from everyone else."

"It's not so secret anymore I guess," I say. He laughs (a wonderful sound I must say),"I guess not." We sit there for what feels like an eternity until I finally break the silence.

"I know about the dare," I blurt. Blushing furiously, I slowly meet his eyes. He looks down guiltily.

"I am so sorry about… my friends," he rambles," But I have a secret to tell you. And only you." I hold my breath and count to 10 slowly. I've barely reached 7 when he whispers," I like this girl," he pauses.

"And…?" I encourage.

"People say she's crazy and delusional… but I know she's not. She is beautiful on the inside and out. This girl is one of the most wonderful persons I have ever met. But the problem is… she hates me so much she won't even go to prom with me." I sit there stunned. I am not stupid, he is talking about me- Annie Cresta. I won't fall for his tricks though.

"Enough is enough Odair! I have through with you and your friends! Just go away and leave me alone so I can, quote, _wallow in self pity_." I storm out of the coven but Finnick catches my wrist. I expect electricity when he touches me, but all I feel is raging hot flames.

"This is not a joke, _Cresta_," he says in a dangerously low voice. His voice softens," Please walk home with me."

I grit my teeth," Yeah right." I jerk my hand angrily out of his grasp. Finnick just scoops me up in his arms and carries me out of the woods.

I flail my arms and legs against his iron grip," DAMN YOU ODAIR!" I cross my arms furiously. He smirks slightly," You're cute when you're feisty."

I spit in his face.

Without another word, I sprint into my house, and watch Finnick enter the house across from mine. Yes we are neighbors, and no that is not fantastic. I go to my room, and find something horrible. My whole room has been trashed, with a hole in the window, shelves flipped over, and picture frames smashed. I try to find my most valuable possession- a golden mockingbird pin from my mother. My wonderful, lovely mother. My dead mother. And it's gone.

Gone.

Just like her.

A scream rips my throat. The only piece of her I had left, has been taken and probably smashed to pieces. I see a note lying on the counter. It reads: "What a lovely pin. Too bad I've broken it to itty bitty pieces. Stay away from Finnick darling if you know what's good for you. XOXOXO Glimmer."

My heart shatters with each word. I could call the cops, but what good would that do? I'll never have my mockingbird back. Now, I truly have nothing and no one to live for.

What a shame.

_Tell me of a time_  
_When like a bluebird I sang_  
_Lilting elegance and innocence_  
_For I can't recall_  
_What it was like_  
_To fly free_  
_Whipping winds caress_  
_Blue feathers._

_Blue feathers_  
_Rough hands_  
_Cold hearts_

_Blue was stained black so long ago_  
_No trace of cyan_  
_No aquamarine_  
_No cerulean hue_

_Indian ink thrust upon wings_  
_Soaking like tar puddles_  
_Sticking feet to floor,_  
_Turning such body into_  
_Toxic/cancer cage_  
_The vulture stands just outside_  
_Pecking at bluebirds heart_  
_Such devil would feel of stone_  
_Killing a mockingbird~_  
_A mortal moral sin._

_Fresh dawn and rain washes black feathers_  
_Slowly, but surely nonetheless_  
_Maybe one day_  
_Blue will blend on blue again_

_Wafting fragrant flowers bloom_  
_And vulture starve on happiness_

I remember my mother's sweet voice, singing this lullaby, smooth like honey. I try to imagine her, beside me again. But all I can see is this sharp, glinting knife in my hands.

I eyed the knife warily, its blade catching the light eerily. I sigh softly as I slit each wrist three times. One for Glimmer. One for Finnick. And one for the mockingbird. But I can't stop there. It is so calm and quiet, I could almost laugh, or maybe cry. I place the knife over my heart as I watch my dark blood seep to the floor. The world will be the same without me. The birds will sing, the sun will still set.

I press the knife a little, and I feel a sharp burst of pain. When this is over, there will be no pain. Only numbness, and I will be with my mother once more. I exhale slowly, closing my eyes. On the count of three.

One

Two

Three. And all heck breaks loose.

* * *

**If you guys liked it, please R&R about what you like and what you don't like! Please don't be mean :3 I have a lot more planned for Annie and Finn so please review, and I'll post longer chapters!**

**till next time, Annie and Finn and I say bye!**


	2. Think of All the Beauty

**Hey guys! If you like the story, please R&R! I do not own the hunger games or the characters. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~idris-institute**

* * *

Annie's POV

The door comes down with a crash. I see a flash bronze hair before I am knocked down. Lo and behold it's Finnick Odair.

"What the hell?!" I say, breathless with adrenaline. He tosses the bloody knife into the sink. It lands with a clatter and we are silent for a moment.

Finnick's POV

I smile a little at the thought of Annie and I going to prom. I push the curtain aside and watch Annie through her house. I know that sounds stalkerish but I can't ever stop thinking about her. It looks like she has grape juice spilled over her arms.

But it's too dark for that.

I throw open my door and sprint across the street to her porch. _No Annie,_ I think, _Don't do this._ The door is locked, and I spit a string of curses. Through the window I see clearly now that she has a brutal knife pinpointed above her heart. I make a split-second decision to kick down the door. It comes down with a crash as splinters fly everywhere.

My foot aches, but I ignore it. I see Annie throw her head up with wide emerald eyes. I lunge forward and wrench the knife out of her hands. The sudden impact knocks her down.

"What the hell?!" she says. I throw the knife into the sink, and stare at her pale face.

After a while, I whisper," Why would you do that?" She doesn't answer. This makes me a little angry.

"Are you so selfish that you think no one would care if you died?" I choke a little," Did you ever think of me, or your dad?!" I am almost yelling. I realize she is scared, with her mouth open a little. I fall to my knees in front of her and hold her cold hands.

"I don't think you understand how much I care about you Annie," I say with a gentler tone. She stares up at me unblinking.

"Thank you," she mutters, and I almost didn't hear it. I rip a strip of cloth of a t-shirt on the floor and wrap it around her cuts carefully. Her breaths come quickly and shallowly. I offer her a glass of water but she refuses.

"Finnick, I'm okay. You can leave now," she says briskly. I feel a pang of sadness.

"You have to promise me that you won't hurt yourself," I say. She nods and looks away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Annie."

She just walks away. My heart feels heavy, in a way it has never felt before.

Annie's POV

I examine the cotton cloths on my arms and remember the fiery bursts every time Finnick grazed my skin. I think about what Finnick said to me. _I don't think you understand how much I care about you Annie!_ Every memory I've had seems hazy except for that one. Crystal clear, I saw passion in his beautiful sea-green eyes. _Maybe he does love you_, a little voice chants in my head. It seems so ridiculously impossible though.

My thoughts are interrupted by the garage door opening. I lock myself in my room so my dad doesn't see my arms. I feel so guilty that I did not even think about him before deciding to kill myself.

"Annie! I'm home," my dad says from downstairs.

"I'm upstairs doing homework," I lie. I stare at the quote on the ceiling: "Think of all the beauty that is still in and around you." I think of my father, and of course, Finnick.

**NEXT MORNING AT LUNCH** (how are y'all enjoyin the story? ;) kay bye)

I don't have the appetite to eat anything. Looking around at all my fellow classmates, it is the perfect opportunity to remember my past. When my mother was murdered I fell apart. Not to sound cliché, but she was my very best friend. I didn't want anyone else but my mom. I was hysterical. I was committed to a mental institution after I thought I saw my mother's murderer. Turns out he was actually an innocent stranger that I beat unconscious.

I knew I was not crazy. I was lonely and afraid. Ever since I was allowed to go back to school, the kids started calling me crazy Annie. Or, the psycho girl. My friends Johanna Mason and Rue never talked to me again. I think they still are disgusted of me.

"Hey Cresta," I hear a familiar voice drawl, knocking me out of the flashback. I turn to see Finnick holding an osiria rose. He leans in to tuck the stem into my hair, and I realize he smells like a fresh, salty ocean breeze. Finnick smiles, but there is a hidden pain buried beneath his eyes.

"Would you like to go to prom with me?" He asks innocently,

"Are you going to ask me that every single day Odair? Is that all that matters to you?" I say teasingly. I am surprised with myself- I rarely ever have the guts to tease. He seems to enjoy this though.

"It's all that has been on my mind," he brushes an airy kiss onto my cheeks and walks away. My face flames up, and the corners of my mouth curl into a small smile.

*TIME PASSES TO SCIENCE*

Oh God. All I can think about is Finnick. I barely hear the teacher say," Annie, please get 2 beakers from Ms. Mellark's closet." I stumble out of my chair and walk over to the next classroom.

"Ms. Mellark, do you have beakers?" I ask.

"Yes, it's in the supply closet," she replies. I open the door to find some couple making out. I look closer and realize…. No. Hell. Way. Finnick and Glimmer. You have got to be kidding me.

"Having fun Finnick?" I sneer. He nearly bumps his head on one of the shelves.

"I knew I couldn't trust you," I spit at him. I also knew it was too good to be true. Glimmer just looks smugly at me.

"And you know what?" I lean dangerously close into him," I don't give a damn. About you. Or your little bitch here." I stalk out of the room with 2 beakers, and my head held high.

* * *

Sorry about the language. It just expresses emotion a lot stronger xD Thank you so much for reading!

Finnick, Annie, and I say bye! 3


	3. Bluebells

**Hey everyone! Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks to OTORIventures for reviewing! :) I don't own the hunger games or the characters or the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. the Civil Wars. Hope you enjoy!**

**~idris-institute**

* * *

Annie's POV

I walk home after school, alone with my thoughts until Finnick jogs to catch up with me.

"I'm not going to listen to your pathetic apology Finnick," I glared at him.

"I know, and I'm not going to beg to win you back. I just want you to know that you have to trust me on this—," he starts. I scoff and walk faster.

"You know how Glimmer is. And do you really think I'm that kind of guy?" He reaches for my hand, but I pull away at the last second. I hesitate. Do I think Finnick is like that? Why would he even go through all this trouble just for me? I pause and turn around.

"I really don't care about what you have to say… but I believe you, but please just leave me alone for now," I conclude. He seems dissatisfied, but he walks toward his house without another word.

* * *

** *TIME SKIP—NEXT DAY LUNCH***

* * *

Finnick's POV

I take a deep breath and walk casually toward Annie. She is sitting all alone, staring sullenly at her lunch. I hope she has forgiven me. I twirl the sprig of bluebells in my hand, and tap her lightly on the shoulder. She whirls around quickly.

"Bluebells?" She says softly with a small sad smile. It quickly collapses as she sees me.

"Annie, for the third time in a row… will you go with me to prom?" I hold my breath. I hope she understands that I want for more than just to go to a dance with her (ew not like that pervs what).

"Finn," she says cautiously," I don't think…"

I sigh. "It's alright. And Finn? Is that what you're going to call me now?" I say with a smirk," If we're on a nickname basis you _must_ have the decency to at least hang out after school with me. At the pond. _Hint hint."_

Her mouth curls up on one side. Annie nods a little as I sit down beside her. After a few moments of silence, she speaks.

"Bluebells are my favorite, _Finn_," she teases. I weave the delicate flower through her hair, just above her ear.

* * *

Glimmer's POV

"… hang out after school with me. At the pond," I hear Finnick say to Annie. That little brat. Who does she think she is? I can't believe Finnick fell for her. After years and years of calling her psycho, I never noticed how he never joined in all the teasing. Maybe he feels sorry for her. I don't. She's a lunatic and she doesn't deserve him.

What she deserves, is my sweet revenge.

* * *

Annie's POV

Finnick lays out a small blanket in the pond's meadow. We settle down, our bodies too close for me to be comfortable. He guides me through the tall reeds, and over the small creek. I find a large patch of delicate bluebells. I gasp in surprise. Bluebells were always my favorite because they hold a sentimental quality. My mother and I frequently went flower picking, and the most beautiful flower in both of our minds, was the bluebell.

"Finn! This is so amazing and beautiful," I smiled bashfully at him. His eyes lit up, like a shining star.

"I'm glad you love it," he said breathlessly. I realize at this moment that bluebell is a symbol. Of my mother, and also Finnick. This truth blazes brightly, and I know he has been here for me all along. Call me "slow to realize", or even stubborn, but it doesn't matter. Finn is here for me, and there is no one else I'd rather it be.

This place is so perfect it seems like it came out of a fairytale. We sit down by the crystalline river, and he tucks me into his safe arms. It reminds me of a song I heard.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

And that's exactly how I felt. Completely and utterly safe, my heart beating against his.

Finally.

Safe and sound.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm trying to update everyday! Sorry about the short chapter :p I'm kinda busy at the moment... Don't forget to R&R!**

**Annie, Finn, and I say bye ;)**


	4. Mean

**Hey everyone! Remember to R&R about what you liked or disliked! Thanks to everyone who followed and faved 3 I do not own the hunger games or characters or "Mean" by Taylor Swift. **

**~idris-institute**

* * *

Annie's POV

Obviously the peace didn't last. Suddenly we hear a group of people yell. I whirl around and see Glimmer, Cato, Clove, and Marvel sprinting toward us with paintball guns in their hands. Finnick pulls me up quickly to run. They are already too close though.

Glimmer and Cato grab hold of me and shove me hard. I hang on to them as hard as I can. They jerk me side to side until I finally lose my balance and fall into the rocky river. I fall back first, and bang my head on a boulder. The water current is very strong, and I struggle to hang on to a log. My head is pounding unevenly, and I think I cut my leg. I blink slowly, and though the haze, I see Cato and Marvel holding Finnick back.

_I am not weak, I can survive this_, I repeat in my head. Miraculously I climb onto the bank. I punch Clove's stomach and she falls back. Glimmer acts quickly and kicks my shins, propelling me back into the river. I am pretty sure my legs are bruised now. I wipe my eyes hastily, blinking the water out of them.

Suddenly I am pelted with brief stinging sensations. They are freaking shooting me with paintballs. I duck underwater and hold my breath. The current jerks me back and forth and my lungs start burning. Finally I am forced to resurface, and they pelt me with rocks and paintballs. I shield my face behind my arms. I keep on drowning and resurfacing. Drowning and resurfacing.

"Not so brave without your Finnick are you, psycho?" Cato taunts. I see Finnick use that as a distraction and duck out of Cato and Marvel's hold. He strikes both of them in the face. Blood starts to pour down from both Cato and Marvel's faces.

Glimmer and Clove stare in horror and run, and Cato and Marvel flee in pain.

"This isn't over Odair!" I hear Cato scream. Finnick ignores them and rushes into the river. He props my arm over his shoulders. By now, black spots start to dance in my vision. My leg is on my fire, and my head hurts like crazy.

"Come on Annie. Hang in there," Finnick quietly urges. His stormy green eyes are the last thing I see before I pass out.

* * *

I dream of bluebells and Finn. We are laying in a patch of bluebells, when his face suddenly morphs into Glimmer's. Then Cato's. And Clove's and Marvel's. Sinister laughs arise around me, filling my mind with too much chaos. My fantasy suddenly turns into a horrifying nightmare.

Finnick, my mother, and Glimmer's whole gang lie dead before me. And the worst part is that I see myself holding a bloody knife. I killed all of them. I make a choking noise and drop the knife before being pulled into the darkness again.

* * *

"Annie? Are you awake?"

I peel my eyes open to see a silhouette against a bright light.

"Dad?" I croak out. He sighs in relief, and smiles a tired smile.

"I am so glad you're alright Annie," he caresses my cheek. I offer a weak smile. My head slightly still spins, but it feels much better. Both of my legs are wrapped in soft gauze. I sit up slowly, my whole body aching.

"How did I get to the hospital?" I ask.

"A young man named Finnicky? Or Funnel… I don't remember. He brought you hear, soaking wet and bloody apparently. The hospital called me, and I immediately came here. You were out for the whole night and half of today," he explains.

"Where's Finnick?" I wonder.

"He had to leave to go to school," he answers," But he asked me to leave you this." My dad handsme a silver note attached to a small bluebell. It reads:

_Hey Annie!_

_Feeling better? By the way, you still haven't answered that prom question yet…_

_Love you,_

_Finn_

I laugh aloud, feeling loads better. I twirl the bluebell mindlessly and lay my head back.

"So… are you going to tell my about this Finnicky?" My dad teases. Oh lord.

"Uh. First of all, it's Finnick," I clear my throat," And he is a very… special young man. Um. This is awkward, and right now I just don't feel right about talking about it okay…" I finish quickly. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Who's this special young man?" Finnick bursts through the door, grinning. I laugh, my heart warming. He winks and turns to my dad.

"Hello Mr. Cresta!" He says brightly. My dad gives a small wave.

"I'm gonna go grab some snacks at the Starbuck's across the street," my dad leaves. Finn drops his backpack on the floor and sits on the chair beside my bed.

"How are you feeling?" Finnick asks quietly.

I grin, and before I can stop myself, I kiss him on the lips," I am _fine_ Finnick." He looks surprised for a moment, and then breaks into a goofy smile. For some reason, I feel refreshed today. Despite all of the events of yesterday, I feel like I have not been hurt by them. I will not let myself become broken and battered by their force.

Finnick leans in and gently takes my chin in his fingertips. He presses his soft lips on mine, and he tilts his head to deepen this kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, and all I can think is _Finnick_.

"I've waited so long to do this," Finnick whispers. I feel a blush creep up onto my cheeks. The nurse walks in on us gazing into each other's eyes. I honestly don't care.

I don't care if the whole world was watching, because I love him, and he loves me. I am totally drunk with love, and I was stupid to be blind to his passion before. This is the first time I've truly been in love, but I feel like we've been in love forever. And I promise myself that it will stay this way.

* * *

Finnick drops me off at my house, and I go up to my room. I feel like I am floating. Is this what it's feels like to be in love? I smile at the thought. I drift my fingers across my guitar. It's been years since I've played. Suddenly I feel a burst of inspiration. I pick up the guitar and tune it carefully. Strumming the guitar tenderly, I think of the past day.

I think of a song that I would sing to Glimmer.

_You, with your words like knives,_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feed again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know…_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city _

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm always open to suggestions, about the story or my writing style. Please R&R!**

**Annie,Finn, And I say bye 3**


	5. Katniss

**HI! Sorry it's been a while. I've just been really busy lately. Sooo please R&R about your likes/dislikes. I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters. Hope you enjoy!**

**~idris-institute**

* * *

***AT SCHOOL DURING LUNCH***

Finnick's POV

I feel on top of the world after the kiss. I can't stop grinning as I remember us, skin to skin, mouth to mouth.

"Hey," I slide into the seat next to her. She seems more confident and radiant. More beautiful. Oh God I am turning into such a cheese.

"So… you_ still _haven't my question about prom…" I smirk down at her. She just stares at me with a look that says, _really?_

"No Finn, after all we've been through, I won't go with you," she says sarcastically with a small smile. I just roll my eyes, and come up with an idea.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, that sounds great," she says nervously.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's just that… I've never really done anything like this," she stammers, blushing.

"Yeah, let's just hope there are no terribly awkward silences." She looks at me alarmed for a moment, and I laugh," You'll be totally fine, Annie!" A girl I have never seen before walks into the cafeteria. She has a long dark braid, and looks tough, but slender.

"That must be a new girl," Annie says. She carries her lunch and walks around unsurely, finally settling down at an empty table. It's a perfect opportunity for Annie to have a new friend.

"I'm gonna go invite her to our table," I say. I walk over to her isolated table. She lifts her head and glances at me nervously.

"Hey," I say as kindly as possible," I'm Finnick Odair. What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," she replies quietly, but firmly.

"Katniss?" I cock my head slightly sideways," That's a strange name."

"Finnick isn't so normal either," she smirks.

"Touché," I say," Want to come sit with us?" I gesture toward Annie's table. Katniss considers for a moment, then stands up gives me a little grateful nod.

"This is Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, Annie Cresta," I introduce." They both give small waves. There is a silence for a moment. Until Annie clears her throat.

"So, Katniss, did you just move here?"

"Yeah. I came from this city called Panem. My mother decided to move after my father died in a mining explosion to get a fresh start," she says.

"I'm sorry for your loss. My mother died too. She was murdered," Annie says. Katniss's eyes grow wide with sympathy.

"Katniss, what do you like to do?" I steer the conversation to a lighter topic.

"I love archery," Katniss says passionately," I could teach you guys if you want. I have an archery range in my backyard. We could hang out in my pool too."

"Wow your backyard is reeeeally big. That sounds like a lot of fun!" Annie smiles.

"How about tomorrow after school we could all hang out?" I offer.

"Sure," Katniss grins," And one question… um… are you guys, like, together?"

"TOTALLY together," I say, throwing my arm around Annie's shoulder. Annie blushes and rolls her eyes," Do you have your eye on anyone?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

Annie slaps my arm," Finn! This is just her first day!"

Katniss blushes," Well there may be one guy…" Annie leans forward eagerly," Um, Peeta is… nice looking…"

"Someone has a crush on Peeta Mellark!" Annie says in a sing-song voice. It makes me happy to see her like this. She talks to Katniss avidly, just like a normal teenage girl. _Nice job Finn_, I say to myself triumphantly.

After school, Annie and I walk home together.

"Finally, I have you all to myself," I say kissing her on the cheek.

"Jealous of my new friend? I actually like her a lot. I think we're gonna be really good friends," Annie says happily.

"That's great," I murmur.

" See you tonight then!" She gives me a hug, and walks back home.

* * *

***DINNER TIME***

Annie's POV

Oh my God. What do I do? I have to be at Finnick's is 30 minutes, and I don't know what to wear. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." My dad comes in, holding something behind his back.

"Hey. I have something for you," he smiles a little sadly," This was your mother's, but I think it could fit you." He reveals a deep green dress that is knee-length, and has a halter. ( albu_301683967_00-1. )

"Thank you," I say, holding the dress delicately.

"Have a good time," my dad says warmly, and leaves. I slip the dress on and admire it in the mirror. It fits perfectly, and makes my arms look slender, not too skinny. I put on a pair of never-before-worn golden heels ( . ). Lastly, I fastened on my mockingbird necklace ( fs71/f/2012/183/4/d/mockingjay_necklace_by_foowahu _ ). Glimmer may have taken my mother's pin, but I still have mine on a chain. I take a deep breath and glance at myself one last time in the mirror.

* * *

***TIME SKIP***

* * *

Finnick opens the door and just stares at me for a long time.

"You still in there Finn?" I joke nervously.

"I… uh…um…," he clears his throat," Come in?" I give him a strange look and step inside. Finnick introduces me to his parents and we all sit down to eat. Thank goodness there are no awkward silences. Yet.

Right as we run out of conversation topics, Finnick says," Annie and I are gonna study a little okay?" We walk to his room, which is surprisingly neat and tidy. Finnick draws me in and laces his arms around my waist.

He says quietly, "What I meant to say earlier, is that you look absolutely beautiful."

* * *

**YAY we meet Katniss :)**

**Remember to R&R **

**Annie Finnick and I say bye! **


End file.
